Safe
by Rittie
Summary: As the Investigation Team continues to try and find Inaba's serial killer, a miracle happens. As a strange boy, who isn't even certain of what his purpose is, joins their small group, no one will be left uneffected. [post-P3, during-P4, MC!Friendship, couples hinted at but not the main focus and there is no yaoi. T to be safe]
1. Prologue: The Awakening

**So this is not really a crossover since Persona 4 is set a year after Persona 3... so... yeah... my point is that it's not a crossover and Minato will actually be 'alive' again! If you want to know how, well... let's see if I can do something about that in this prologue... as for couples, well you will have to keep reading for those, I will not point them out in the summary but there won't be any yaoi in this one, so you can be rest assured in that regard. Now then, let us begin! :)**

 **SPOILERS ahead for both games (Persona 3 and Persona 4)**

"Elizabeth."

The petite blonde just looked around at the sound of a familiar, cold voice. Indeed, it was her older sister... Margaret. She chuckled at the normal and frosty expression the elder had on her face.

"Aren't you busy lately, Sister, with the new wielder of the Wild card?" she questions back to the other blonde's simple statement of her name. But she was right, her sister should be busy helping the new person around, rather then being here with her poor attempts to find a way to ... without... she bit her lip as Margaret walked up to her, the woman's heels making the usual sounds on the ice hard floor.

"I am." she spoke in a sophisticated way. "But as you might know already, Master has a bad feeling over this new enemy that our latest Wild Card has to deal with so he wondered if there was a way for you to..."

"Not yet." Elizabeth sounded sad - completely different from her usual child-like personality - and looked down at the book that she was holding in her lap. "The only ways that would work only include setting that monster free and I..." she stopped for a moment before continuing. "... it is just not fair. He is too young to have to deal with this and even If I do find a way, what is to say that he will remember me - anyone - and that he would be safe?"

"Oh my." Margaret sounded amused, causing her younger sister to flush a pale shade of red. " This human really changed you, didn't he, little sister?"

"O-of course not!" the other looked up at her annoyed which only made her chuckle dryly before she spoke again.

"Very well... be aware that you cannot do this forever. You've been attempting so for well over a year now and we even had to replace your services with a strange girl who fascinated our Master..."

"I understand!" the smaller blonde snapped. Margaret simply raised an eyebrow at that. "I... I will find a way ... I know I will..."

"If you believe so..." the elder brushed her hair from her shoulder. "... who am I to not trust you to do so? But remember, the Master is getting antsy, you'd best hurry up in your... attempts." she turned around to leave. "... good luck."

Moments later, Elizabeth was alone again, only her book and the sealed body of the human who changed her for the better to keep her company.

* * *

"Welcome to our Velvet Room." Igor spoke with his familiar grin as he faced a teen with a stoic expression and silver hair, eyes as grey as the sky during a particulary bad storm.

"How may I help you today, young Master?" the blonde to his left spoke as politely as ever as the girl to his right wrote something on a notepad. The silverhaired teen, whose name was Narukami Yu, began to speak.

"I would like to fuse this particular Persona..."

* * *

"Can you believe it?" a headphone-wearing teen exclaimed. "Risette in the TV world? Why would anyone want to harm someone as cute and sweet as that?"

"Down with your fanboying, Yosuke." a girl with short hair and a sports jacket told him. "We won't know until Narukami-kun comes. Then we can go inside and find out for ourselves..."

"Chie is right, Yosuke-kun. Please be calm." a soft-spoken black-haired girl spoke. "We will save her, I'm certain of it!"

"I know that, Yukiko." the teen, Yosuke, stated. "But I'm just trying to figure out why..."

"Like Chie-senpai said, we won't know until we go in." a blonde teen, a year younger than the rest of the group and with a rough look to him, said. "Besides, we do need to wait for Yu-senpai. Going in by ourselves would probably be suicide!"

"That's pretty... reasonable... coming from you, Kanji-kun." Chie teased him.

"Well.. I... ugh!" the teen in question just blushed as the girls giggled and Yosuke just sighed.

"I get it, we will wait for partner to show up..." he muttered, leaning back in his chair. The rest of their little team did the same and went back to waiting.

* * *

Back with Elizabeth, who now simply staring at the book as she tried to think of something else, something strange happened. Now, that wasn't particulary normal because whatever happened around here was... well, nothing. There was normally no change to speak of. So when the blonde looked up at the sealed teen, shock on her normally hard to read face, all she could see was a bright source of light.

"What's g-going on?" she asked herself. "This is bad..."

" _I will keep him safe and alive..._ "

The small blonde looked around, uncertain of where the voice came from or who it even was. It sounded eerily like... her eyes widened and she scrambled onto her feet, franatic.

"You shouldn't be here, he sealed himself away just so that you cannot...!"

" _I am very much aware of that_." she turned around to see that same boy that she saw from Minato's memories... his name was Ryoji, if she remembered correctly. " _Erebus is indeed powerful but even he cannot get to me... it is such a foolish and human thing to think that is possible. Then again, humans managed to defeat and seal me ... no, Erebus ... away, as such, I believe that I should give them some credit... after all, credit goes where it is due._ "

"I still don't understand how you being here will help Minato!" Elizabeth stared at him... her... it... she wasn't quite sure which pronoun to use. The teen.. no, it was obvious that Nyx was speaking, just laughed as she continued.

" _Quite simple, in fact._ " Nyx continued to speak through Ryoji. " _I awakened from my sleep just moments ago and yet, this world still seems as dark and despair-filled as last time..._ "

"Don't you dare do anything!" the blonde ordered her swiftly. She knew that the new young Master was far from strong enough to face Nyx and her multitude of Arcana through Arcana Shift. "I will not let you!"

" _I do believe that you do not understand me... very well, I will simplify it. The boy..._ " here, she looked up at Minato's still shining form. " _... has used the Arcana of Death before... I know that he even managed to fuse Thanatos, which is quite the archievement... he should have no problems wielding my powers for the right cause..._ "

"What..." Elizabeth's eyes widened even more. "... are you implying that you will...? But you are...!"

" _Indeed. But I do think that this boy changed a lot of people's lives, whatever it's for the better or the worse is still unsaid ... and some of those people aren't precisely 'human' either... are we not?_ "

The blonde stayed silent as Ryoji's figure began to shine in the same light.

" _Now, it is time to awake the sleeping beauty._ "

 **Any thoughts? I know it's not very likely to make sense but if Minato managed to change so many people, I think he'd have some form of change on Nyx as well... don't worry, she .. ehm, it? ... still confused there... won't be all sunshine and flowers and butterflies. It's still Nyx in question, just one who decided to see what the human who managed to defeat her can do.**

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned! :)**


	2. Strange Things Keep Happening

**Next chapter!**

 _Strange Things Keep Happening_

"Narukami-kun."

Yu, who was walking home after a long day of school (half of which was spent on thinking what strategy to employ when they go to save Rise that night), looked up from staring at his feet, realizing that Chie and Yukiko were now walking on both of his sides.

"Hm?"

"Teddie contracted Yosuke." the tomboyish girl continued when she knew she had his attention. "Appearently, since yesterday, he started to feel another presence aside from Rise-chan's."

"Someone else is in there?" the silverhead didn't show his worry but the girls could by how he sounded that he was, indeed, concerned about the news. Yukiko went on where Chie left off.

"Not really... Teddie said that he was actually fighting the Shadows - and he could change Persona like you can, Narukami-kun!"

That made him stop and they walked ahead a bit before realizing that he wasn't walking between them anymore. Yu shook his head and looked at them, nodding to himself after a moment.

"Tell Yosuke to tell Teddie not to do anything. I will talk to him if we encounter him tonight when we go for Rise. We don't know if he is a friend or foe, so have him say to stay out of his way until further notice."

"Yes, leader-san!" Chie said cheerfully, causing him to flush as Yukiko giggled and took out her mobile phone to call Yosuke.

* * *

"Young Master Minato."

The bluenette, who was now fighting some Gigas, stopped after defeating them as he looked at Elizabeth's older sister, whose name was Margaret if he remembered correctly.

"Yes?" he spoke politely.

"My young Master has become aware of you." Margaret said in a silky voice. "If you do not wish to meet up with him, I'd suggest keeping your actions on a down low..."

"I presume that teddie-like Shadow is why he knows about me?" Minato questioned, pointing his nearly invisible sword towards a corner, from where a squeak was heard before a small tail vanished from sight. The older woman laughed eerily before nodding.

"Indeed." she told him. "Are you planning to introduce yourself to him and his group? Also, Elizabeth questioned about your health since she could not stay and chat herself. She has a lot of work to do with our younger brother Theo for her absence..."

"Probably." The older - yet younger - Wild Card muttered. "Tell her that I am feeling fine and that she shouldn't worry. I am sorry to hear that she is stuck with so much work though, she shouldn't have bothered..."

"Very well." Margeret chuckled. "My guest will be back soon so I must go." she bowed to him before leaving. Minato stabbed a weak Shadow that tried to attack him while he wasn't paying attention as a voice spoke seemingly from within him.

' _We shall meet him correct?'_

"Yes." he replied out loud absent-mindly as he stabbed yet another brave Shadow. "Honestly, you'd think they would know better than to attack me..."

The voice just silently giggled at that.

* * *

After what felt like hours later, Yu and his friends had managed to save Rise, albeit by Teddie's strange behaviour. Everyone was celebrating after the hard battle was over and done with when Yosuke felt a chill and turned to look at their beary friend.

"Teddie? What's wrong?"

"Am I... empty?" the bear said in reply, his voice monotone but scared all the same. "There is nothing inside me?"

"What does he mean?" Rise questioned, her voice reflecting her fear as Teddie began to grow bigger and bigger until he took up most of the room in a demented version of himself. "Narukami-senpai!" she cried as the monster began to suck everything around itself in. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Yu grabbed her and held onto a pole, to make sure they don't fall into the enemy's hands. "We might be too weak now to take it on..."

"Partner!" a teary Yosuke cried as he flew past them but Yu summoned Izanagi, who caught the other boy and held him close so that he wouldn't get blown away. "Thank you..." he sighed in relief.

"Welcome..." Yu was amused as he looked at Rise, who now had something that looked like a Persona behind her. "... Rise?"

"This is my fault! I want to help as much as I can!" she told him, determination shining in her eyes. Yu nodded as the monster opened itself mouth to speak, a chilling laugh escaping it's giant depths.

"You cannot defeat me..." it taunted. "... you are too weak!"

"We will see about that!" Yosuke shouted back, relatively bravely in the leader's opinion, but the large Shadow just laughed in return as its attack grew stronger, disrupting Rise's attempts to analyze it. Chie and Yukiko, who were holding onto each other with their Persona's help, yelped as it did and Yu gritted his teeth. He had to fight it. But if he had Izanagi fight it, Yosuke would probably get eaten by it. And he looked like the only one who still had enough energy to do so and changing Persona was out of question too...

"Time to die..." it spoke evily. Yu held onto Rise as Izanagi held Yosuke and grabbed the arm of the girl's Persona and closed his eyes. He had to wait until it began to tire but what if...

"MESSIAH!"

The sudden shout caused them all to look at the entrance to the dungeon in surprise, just to see a strange with blue hair and monotone eyes stand there, pressing what looked like a gun to his head, as a Persona they've never seen (but it must have been strong if Rise's gasp was anything to go by) began to fight Shadow Teddie, finishing up so quickly that it made even Yu look surprised. It was reduced to the rolled over, flat Teddie again as the teen walked towards them in a somewhat graceful matter.

"W-Who are you?" the idol asked, awed. Yu couldn't really blame her for that. Could this be ...?

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! But yes, some little matters:**

 **1) The sword that Minato uses is Lucifer's Blade, his Ultimate weapon (he also has the armor and footwear XD)**

 **2) Minato uses Messiah here but he won't spam him in every upcoming fight.**

 **3) He is implied to be younger or even the same age as Yu because, in my headcanon, Minato wouldn't age due to being the Seal for what's well over a year in this so he is still the same age as he was when he 'died' to seal away Erebus (there will be clearly spoilers in this so if you aren't aware... well, now you are? XD)**

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned! :)**


End file.
